Toms games
Tom plays many games here are some of them Destroy all humans Path of the furon - Xbox 360 - this is one of toms favorite games and he hopes for a new game in the series Destroy all humans 2 - PS2 - Tom doesn't play this that much but when he does he loves it Destroy all humans - Xbox (360 playing OG XB GAME) - Tom is mad because this game has a tendency to not work right Destroy all humans Big willy unleashed - Wii - this was the first DAH game tom ever played and still does sometimes play it Gta 1 - PS1 - while he hasn't played it since 2011 gta 1 makes Tom happy Gta SA - PS2,Xbox 360,IPad - one of the best gta games Gta IV - Xbox 360,PC - Tom got this game Xbox 360 back I 2011 unfortunately a couple years later it stopped working so he bought the digital download which claims "the disc is dirty" even though there is no disc, so he both the PC version. Gta V - Xbox 360,Xbox One,PC - one of the best games Tom ever played, loved it so much he bought it again twice. TF2 - Xbox 360,PC - Tom loves playing tf2 on Xbox almost more than PC it's a hard choice. Portal - Xbox 360 - both portal still alive and the Orange box are fun, Tom used to love portal and still does Portal 2 - Xbox 360,PC - Tom got portal 2 on the Xbox 360 the day it came out, and then on PC when the map maker was released. Crackdown - Xbox 360 - tom really likes this game, however it does not work and freezes every time it is launched Crackdown 2 - Xbox 360 - while it isn't better than the first one Tom enjoys this game to an extent. Minecraft - Xbox 360,Xbox one,iPad - one of the biggest influences on tom (I) is minecraft, I got many views in mc vids and my Xbox friends list is practically full. Just Cause 2 - Xbox 360,PC - toms most viewed video is a just cause 2 gameplay. Driver - PS1 - this was one of the first games Tom played in his life, back in 2006 he first played it and recently in 2012 reaquired it. Driver 2 - PS1 - Tom got this game along with driver 1 when he got his ps2 in 2012 Driv3r - PS2 - in 2012 Tom got this game on PS2 and did a gaming geek video. Driver San Fransico - Xbox 360 - in late 2011 Tom got driver sf Meet The Robinsons - Wii,Xbox 360,PC - Tom played this only a few times on video gmod - PC - In 2011 Tom got tf2 free for PC and bought gmod along side it skate.3 - Xbox 360 - in 2014 Tom bought skate 3 and laughed at it. CODMW3 - Xbox 360 - he got this in 2011 and didn't enjoy it all too much, and as seen in the gaming geek video he gets upset with it. Plants VS Zombies - Xbox 360,iPad - Tom really enjoys Pvz PvZ 2 - iPad - on toms iPad he likes playing Pvz 2 PvZ Garden Warfare - Xbox 360,Xbox one - Tom plays this on Xbox one occasionally and almost never on 360 anymore. Mario Kart 8 - Wii U - Tom plays MK8 Splatoon - Wii U - Tom claims this game is like TF2 for Wii u Mario Kart Double Dash - GameCube (played on Wii) - Tom played this game on his channel only for like 1 video Sonic Generations - Xbox 360 - even though i never did a video on it I played sonic generations and loved it Sonic 2 - Xbox 360 - bought this for like $5 Sonic 1 - iPad,sega genesis plugnplay - sonic is cool Sonic unleashed - Xbox 360 - i only played it like 3 times it's fun but too difficult there is many more but I don't feel like typing it in -tom Category:Electronics